Kitsune-sama
by Carrinn
Summary: Izaya is a lord in ancient Japan. There's been an outbreak of demon attacks recently and Izaya hears word of the demons coming for him next. He hires his own demon to protect him at all times. Can a demon and a human get along? Will protection turn into affection? What will happen if the people under Lord Izaya find out about a taboo romance?
1. Chapter 1

One of my favorite pass times is to sit around and think of all the memories I've made throughout the years. Why are memories so important to humans? Why must we constantly dwell in the past? Life is so confusing sometimes and that is why I believe remembering all the happy times are important. If there were no happy times, I think we would go mad constantly thinking about all the bad things life has to offer. Memories are important, and I'm not 100% sure why, but maybe one day I'll figure it out.

One particular memory I love to tell and think about is when I met my demon. He was such a stubborn angsty person, but throughout the years he made life a little better with each passing day.

It all started one a particularly cold night. I was giving a speech before a feast to celebrate a full moon. I stood at the head of the table, dressed in fine silken kimono as people all around looked at my face with shining envy and interest.

I was a lord you see. I took over a castle and defeated a man who was only interested in making a demonic army to take over all of Japan. Now, while being king of Japan sounded like a blast, I much rather would've enjoyed being a measly lord and not having that much responsibility.

I killed the previous lord in cold blood without a second thought. The man was an ugly fool who didn't deserve to be the ruler of anything, much less an entire country. I slit his throat with a katana and burned his body at my inaugural ceremony. The people of the surrounding villages were very thankful and follow my every law and order with no question. They were just happy that they weren't getting fed to a demon army anymore.

Anyway, I was giving my speech when I heard a loud blast outside the front doors. My guards rushed to find out what all the commotion was about, but before they could reach the scene, a black shadow jumped through the intense smoke and doors and landed right in front of me. It was a man.

He was simply stunning to say in the least. His skin had no flaws, his eyes were a glowing golden color, his hair reminded me of the sun. It was obvious to me what this man was. He was a demon.

"Hello" I said calmly, looking up at his beautiful face which was glaring down at me. "Can I offer you some food? We are about to feast my good man."

The guy smiled at me, revealing a row of very sharp teeth. He picked my up by the chest piece of my Kimono and drew me to his face.

"You're the lord aren't you? The ruler of this area?" He said in a demonic hissing voice. I remained calm and nodded softly. The demon studied my face for a few moments.

"Give me every expensive item you have. I'm robbing you. Refuse, and you die."

I chuckled slightly and smiled at this beast. "You're robbing me?" I reached into my obi around my waist and pulled out a small dagger. I stabbed the demon so fast he didn't have time to react. He let me go and I landed gracefully on my feet. The dagger was sticking out of the demon's gut and he slowly fell to his knees.

"Listen here, demon. Do you think that I walk around this castle everyday with no way to protect myself? Do you really think I rely on other people to save my life? If I can't protect myself from getting killed then I wouldn't be fit to be ruler now would I?"

The beast stared at me with fear in his eyes. His arms started to shake as he reached for me. I softly brushed one of his hands away and took a step back.

"Now don't worry, you wont die my friend. I was told that demons heal much faster than humans, now is that correct? If it isn't then you probably will bleed to death, but if it is you should be fine." I paused and laughed. "Oh, there's poison on that blade by the way. You're going to sleep for a very long time"

I could tell he was trying to fight through the pain and the poison, but his eyelids were growing heavy. He growled, but quickly went to sleep.

"Guards." I ordered. "Arrest him. Do not kill him. Give him some food for him to eat when he comes to. Let me know when he wakes up."

The guards lifted the demon and carried him away to the underground jail. The castle we lived in had everything. It had giant bathrooms, a jail, two kitchens, and just giant rooms for all sorts of different purposes.

The sliding doors looked like the rest of the wall panels, so you have to be taught where they are. It's for protection reasons. I lot of my guards used to be bandits so they knew how to hide. I replaced every door in the castle soon after I took over and it is really amusing to watch the new maids and such struggle to get out of a room.

The tatami mats were a soft green color. They were very soft and felt good on bare feet. Wealthy Japanese people do not allow sandals in a household. You must be barefooted or put on slippers. Tatami mats were soft and wooden shoes would quickly ruin them.

I left everyone to eat and ventured off on my own. After such an exciting event such as almost getting killed by a demon, a man could use a drink and some solitude. I slid open my door and locked it from the inside. I didn't want anyone walking in on me while I was thinking.

I took some sake and an ochoko, which is a drinking cup, and sat down at the kotatsu in the corner of my room. I poured myself a drink and quickly threw it back.

What was I going to do with that demon? Was I going to let him go so he could rob my other villages? Was I going to kill him and possibly upset other demons? I knew my people were going to expect an answer out of me soon. No one took a demon attack lightly at that time.

I threw another drink and felt my worries slowly starting to drift away. My face was warming up and I felt calmer.

What was there to worry about? I killed an evil overlord and saved the people of this land! They would be happy with any choice I made, right? They owed me such loyalty. There was no way they could betray me, their kind lord.

Taking a third drink, a heard a furious knock on my door. I stood up and went over the door, unlocking it. The head of my guard quickly entered and slid the door closed behind him.

"Lord Izaya, we have received many words from many people that a large group of demons are going to try and kill you tonight. They heard about the captured demon trying to rob you of your possessions and thought it was a good idea. We can barely take on one demon, my Lord, what do you want us to do?"

I was slightly intoxicated, but my brain knew how serious of a situation that was. Panic started to settle in and I ran through my millions of thoughts to try and figure out what to do.

"Send as many guards to all the entrances of the castle as possible. Give me two to escort me down to the jail. Has the demon woken up yet?"

The guard shook his head. "No my lord, He is still unconscious."

"Damn, I'll figure something out." I said In a hurried whisper.

After a few minutes, my two guards appeared and we made our way to the underground jail. One of the guards had a bucket of water with him. I found the beast sleeping so peacefully on the ground behind iron bars. He looked so beautiful and soft at that very moment.

"give me the bucket and unlock the cell." I ordered. One of the guards opened the cell door and I stepped in. I threw the bucket of water on the demon and then stepped back out, locking the door again.

The demon jumped up and yelled, alarmed at being wet. He looked around quickly, but his eyes soon fell on me. He ran over to the door and grabbed the bars in a rage.

"Why did you stab me, you bastard!" He yelled wildly.

"Calm down sir." I barked and put my hands behind my back. "I have a business proposition. We both benefit from it."

"Fuck you!" He hissed, his voice taking on multiple tones at once. Demons were good at doing that.

"Do you want to live in this castle and be pampered for the rest of your life, dear beast?" I asked above his growling.

"What?" He said, someone bewildered.

"I can allow you to stay here. You can get your own maid, your own bathroom, and I'll even give you money."

The demon thought about it for a few moments. "What's in it for you?"

"You're pretty strong, aren't you? The way you blasted through four sets of doors just to get to me. You're one of those special demons. The ones that have thoughts and feelings. You don't rely on just your instincts."

"What about it?!"

"Become my demonic body guard, beast. There's a group of demons coming to kill me and I couldn't possibly handle them." I paused and smiled menacingly. "But you could."

The beast thought about it. Then he glared at me. "Didn't the last lord of this castle die because he was building a demonic army?"

I nodded. "He did."

"What you're planning sounds similar to what he was planning"

I shook my head. "that is not true, dear beast. I am using a demon for protection against demons. I have no desire to take over Japan with you."

A few more intense moments of silence passed. The beast extended his arm. "It's a deal, let's shake on it."

I extended my hand and took his. There was a shock of electricity that ran through my body and I gasped.

"What's wrong with you?" The demon asked.

"Nothing!" I said quickly, trying to ignore my face growing hot for some reason. "My name is Orihara Izaya by the way."

"My name is Heiwajima Shizuo. Pleasure doing business with you."

And that, ladies and gentlemen, is how I met my beast.


	2. Chapter 2

Being around a demon for the first time was certainly different than being around humans. Humans were very interesting creatures and very easy to manipulate. Hence why I became a lord so easily. All you have to do is make the people around make you think you're untouchable and they'll worship you like a god.

I dressed Shizuo in a simple black yukata, washed and brushed his hair, and showed him to his room.

"The maids will wake you up each morning for breakfast. After we eat, I can show you around the rest of the palace."

Shizuo was frowning the entire time. I didn't understand why he was so unhappy. He was being given the opportunity of a lifetime here.

"Shizuo, why are you still angry?" I asked, sitting down on his bed casually. Shizuo rolled his eyes.

"You were going to kill me if I didn't agree to be your bodyguard. You can say you've done me a favor all you want, but it was just a polite way of gaining control over me."

I scoffed, and laughed behind the sleeve of my kimono. "Look around, demon. It's just you and me. There's no guard in sight." I paused and pointed to the door. "You could leave anytime you wanted. Are you too stupid to understand that?"

Shizuo hissed demonically. "I'm not stupid! No one likes to be held captive!"

I laughed harder. "I just said you could leave, did I not?"

Shizuo paused. "Well yeah but-"

I smirked. "Already enjoying your new life here? That's fine, but don't make it seem like I'm keeping you here against your will, friend."

Shizuo's shoulder's slumped and he sighed. "How much am I getting paid to be here?"

My eyes narrowed as my smirk grew into a grin. "Beautiful pay for a beautiful demon."

I decided to tease my new plaything just a little more before I went to bed. "I'm so scared of being killed in my sleep, shizu-chan."

"Don't call me Shizu-chan"

"Maybe I'll invite you into my chambers tonight. For protection..." I chuckled in a deep voice.

"Fine, whatever. Just pay me and give me food."

I was taken aback. A man, a demon no less, just accepted my gay flirting? He didn't even hesitate!

"Shizuo, are you serious?"

Shizuo turned confused. He cocked his head to the side and said "Why not? Demons don't usually have a sexual preference. We fuck to satisfy ourselves and rarely do we fall in love." He paused and looked away. "but when we do its strong. Stronger than any other feeling demons can experience." He shook his head. "but don't think that taking my body is going to make me love you. I hate humans. They all just see me as a monster."

I stood up and walked over to him. "I don't think being a monster is a bad thing. You're so strong and can protect those important to you." I was appalled that I was being so nice. I quickly turned my back to Shizuo and scoffed.

"I guess that doesn't matter to me. I don't have anyone important to protect except myself. You can go to bed. I was just messing with you anyway. See you in the morning."

I quickly left the room and slid the door shut. I escorted myself to my own room and flopped down on my bed mat. What was going to happen when Shizuo and I get to know each other? Was he going to leave in the middle of the night?" I ran my fingers along the intricate embroidery on my kimono sleeve for a few silent moments before shedding it off and dressing in a simple cotton yukata.

I felt safer already, but I was dying to see just how strong Shizuo was. Could he protect me if a hoard of demons were to attack? What kind of demonic powers did he have? Who was he in the past?

I covered myself with a light blanket and laid my head on my pillow, closing my eyes and trying to calm my thoughts. Soon my body relaxed and I drifted off into a sleep full of dreams about Shizuo and an upcoming demonic war.


	3. Chapter 3

The first breakfast Shizuo and I ever had together was my favorite. He was given a plate already full of food and a pair of chopsticks. He stared at the eating utensils, unknowing what to do. He looked around to find everyone using and eating with ease.

Then he started to use his hands.

I reached over and tapped his arm and whispered. "Do you not know how to use chopsticks, Shizu-chan?"

He chewed his food while staring at me for a few moments. "My names not Shizu-chan"

"Answer the question, you imbecile." I hissed at him, but quickly replaced my frown with a smirk. I didn't mean to be so hostile towards my new _friend._

Shizuo shook his head. "My mother knew all those things, but I was never taught." For a split second, his eyes were full of sadness, but the expression vanished just as quickly as it had appeared.

It made me curious. Who was Shizuo Heiwajima? What kind of past did he have? What sort of demons could produce such a strong and intelligent beast such as himself? How did demonic families function? Did they take care of their children or leave them to fend for themselves?

"I can teach you." I mumbled before taking a drink of tea. Shizuo glanced at me from the corner of his eyes. He grumbled something I couldn't understand before also taking a drink of his tea.

After we finished the first course of our meal, I stood up and raised my hand for everyone to be silent. The room quickly fell into hush mode and all eyes fell on me.

"My lovely people. Thank you all for joining me for breakfast today." I bowed, causing the crowd to stand and bow back. "I say we waste no time and address the shadow in the room, shall we?" I pointed to Shizuo. "This is the demon that tried and failed to attack me last night. Obviously he failed."

I heard a few chuckles and a few demonic hisses after my joke.

"I know you all have received word that there is a group of demons that are plotting to end my life soon. I also know that a castle full of guards is useful in stopping humans, but certainly not demons. We need to fight fire with fire." I grabbed Shizuo's arm and made him stand up. "So, this is my new body guard. His name is Heiwajima Shizuo. He is a very strong and capable demon. Please be nice to him."

A few clapped, a few did not. It angered me.

I frowned and crossed my arms. "perhaps some of you didn't hear what I just said." I smiled and stared hard at the ones who did not clap. "Please be nice to Shizuo."

They must have gotten the hint because after that, the entire room was applauding. Shizuo had a slightly red face and I assumed it's because he had never been honored before. Or maybe it was because he knew that a lot of people in the room didn't particularly approve of him working for me.

Shizuo and I sat back down and I finished my tea before leaning and whispering into his ear. "Are you finished eating?"

"This is just the first course." He growled back. I chuckled and leaned away.

"I guess demons do eat a lot of food. So tell me Shizu-chan-"

"- that's not my name-"

"- what did you do before I took you in?"

Shizuo had to think about it for a few moments. He chewed his food and took a drink before answering me.

"I robbed people. I was good at finding ways into rich people's houses and taking their things and selling them for money."

That probably meant Shizuo had quite the bounty on his had.

"So how much do they want for you?" I laughed and leaned on my arm lazily.

Shizuo smirked at my question. He wiped his mouth with a napkin and turned to me. "Thinking about trading me in, Izaya?" His sharp teeth looked menacing as he spoke.

I shook my head, but continued to smile. "Just curious if anyone was going to try and steal you away from me."

Shizuo laughed more.

"I guess we'll have to see."

After breakfast was over, I took Shizuo out into the garden. "This is one of my favorite places." I explained as we strolled around the giant koi pond in the center. "I don't have to stress about ruling over thousands of people when I'm here."

Shizuo stopped and looked at his reflection in the water. "Izaya. I'd like to get settled in here and start focusing on guarding you, but you seem manipulative. I don't know if I'm going to risk my life for you time and time again only to have you move on without me and leaving me to die."

No one had ever been that straightforward with me before. He had also figured out that I did enjoy manipulating people. It was only because they made it so easy.

"If I continue to see you fit to be with me, I won't leave you behind." I said, now looking at my reflection as well. Shizuo growled and shifted around.

"I don't know what is fit to be with you. I don't know anything about you!"

I shook my head. "What's the fun if I just come out and tell you everything?" I smirked and started walking backwards. "just stick around and you'll catch on, I'm sure of it."

"Dammit." Shizuo said and glared at me. "You're like a flea. You bite me all over and piss me off and then jump away before I can get to you." He stomped in my direction. "Just tell me what I want to know!"

I shook my head. "No thanks. It's more interesting this way."

Shizuo roared and ran after me. Lunging himself into the air and trying to jump on me, his eyes turned wild and his golden eyes started to glow brightly. I jumped just out of his reach and kicked his feet out from under him.

"Nice try." I purred. "You're just a little too slow though."

Shizuo stood up, still growling, and dusted himself off. "Okay, I didn't mean to lose my temper like that. You're just frustrating."

"It'll be okay, my dear beast. I'm like a fine wine. I shouldn't be taken in all at once." I answered and then we continued our peaceful stroll through the garden. Just a man and his demon


End file.
